Vegetables And Cauliflower
by MadTweety
Summary: Vegeta meets the sister who he has forgotten about she tries to give him a new aspect of family. R&R VegetaXBulmaXBraXTrunks strong language
1. Girl of my dreams

_**I do not own any of the DBZ characters nor do I own dragon ball z, if I did nicktoons would be getting their tail kicked for skipping episodes!**_

**Girl of my dreams **

**Vegeta's POV**

I had that dream again she was just floating there with a satisfied smirk. She had spiky black hair with white tips, a blond tail and the most shocking dark eyes and had to be at the most 5'2" with ebony skin. It was obvious she was a Sayian but wasn't a purebred like myself. I asked her who she was she smirked, said "In due time" and flew away.

I immediately got up and started training, the woman half conscience stared "What's wrong Vegeta?" she said with her lids half open I'll never admit it to her but she's stunning at her most vulnerable state "Nothing woman, I just can't sleep, I'll go to the training room if I'm bothering you" I said then left. The ebonized woman still haunting my thought, it's though I've felt that energy before I just can't place it. The face reminds me of Rosicheena, my mother, as well as her cockiness. I try to remember my mother sometimes but I can only remember the secret we kept she was half Tuffles. That's why I'm partly attracted to the woman, because of her smarts with computers and such.

"Grr" the shocking pain of hunger hit me I guess I don't have to wait to eat I am a prince for heaven's sake. What time is it anyway? "Only 5:45a.m. I guess I'll have to see what's in the blasted refrigerator" I zoomed to the refrigerator only to be set up for disappointment. "BURRP!" came loud sound from behind me it was the brat with food all over his face "What the hell brat are you doing up and eating for that matter at this time of the morning." I screamed at the top of my lungs the brat just looked at me "Ehhh… sorry me and Goten wanted to start training early with Gohan and I don't like to train hungry I guess…bye" he rambled and took off. "Grr" the hunger pain just hit me again I might as well fly to McDonalds.

As I was flying to the restaurant I was scanning for the brat and the kakkabrats training, I guess I should be happy the Sayian spirit would go on I'm just hoping Trunks will succeed in surpassing Kakkorot's brat.

"Hello welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you." The earthling smiled faking obviously cheer, if I was that weak I would not be smiling if I been on my feet for more than six hours. "Yes I would like to have two big breakfasts with hotcakes, three sausage mc griddles, seven sausage biscuits, two stacks of hotcakes and five hash browns, put a rush on it will you I'm starving okay." I said as I paid and sat down.

That's when I saw her, the girl from my dreams and not in that sick romantic way (why would I risk the chances having twice the attitude of the woman's) but the ebonized woman from my dreams. I had to pinch myself I knew it was true after that her tail was even sticking out of the dress she was wearing. "Eh... Miss..." I stumbled out; ever since I came to earth I've become more sensitive I remember a time when I would have just said "Bitch who are you" ,but no, ever since Bra came alone I'd never call a female that. (Unless they are the little bitch who's taking all day with my food) "MISS! This girl was really in tuned with her headphones I decided to pull her tail to get her attention I guess that when she realized it was out she began to wrap it around her like it was a belt. She then swirled around so fast I began to quiver just a little though it was just something about her presence that just startled me for a second. "Say who the hell do you think you are pulling on my tail like that I have a mind to kick your- "She said and stopped at midsentence. It was definitely her, the girl from my dreams except one thing her hair wasn't spiky anymore it was like Rosicheena's long and wavy .Me and the girl stood at a complete silence as we stared at each other, I studied her face and body, and even though the skin color was very different we looked like we could be siblings. That's when the girl started talking again she looked at me and said the craziest thing I ever heard. "Hey Vegeta about time you found me I've been sending you messages for months now _brother."_ that is when I started falling in to the black. That's when the memories started immediately coming to me; Rosicheena had an experiment with the fetus that was growing in her womb. She was inserting the DNA of all the other warrior races into her bloodstream. This was to be the last hope for planet Vegeta but my father would not allow it and he went into combat with Freiza then failed. My mother gave birth to a girl she hurried and sent her off with one of the same pods Kakkorot left on. My mother named her "Cauli," we both said in unison. "That's right brother I am Cauli." I could not believe this is my little sister her power level was way over 15,000,000 and she hasn't even transformed yet I wonder how she'll train. "Um excuse me sir your order I ready "the little bitch behind the counter said about fucking time "oh thanks And here is a hundred dollars for whatever this young lady behind me wants keep whatever change they have left" I said before I flew off I had to tell Cauli one more thing. "Meet me at the capsule corps building ready to train" I said then slipped her the address. I walked outside and flew off home. "Vegeta where the hell you've been, why don't you ever take your cell phone when leave. Vegeta are you even listening to me!" the woman screamed at me soon as I got to the door I still can't figure why I deal with this nagging every day. "Woman what do you want from me?" I finally screamed she just looked at me and said one word before she walked out "time"


	2. shorties do it best

_**MT:I do not own dragon ball z not even the DVD box set "but one day I will surpass Wal-Mart's line with enough money for that and whoppers" nice Vegeta impression huh**_

_**Vegeta: No**_

_**MT: Grr; next chapter begins**_

**Starlets and Sayians**

**Cauli P.O.V.**

"I met him; I still can't believe I met him!" I bellowed to my best friend Star who was sitting on the couch half-heartedly listening to my first encounter with my brother. "Who cares!" as Cosmic, Star's Sister and my other best friend said as she flung a pillow at me. "You do shorty!" I retorted as I flung the pillow back at her making pillow puff out feathers on her face. "That's it you're going down "Cosmic immediately jumped on my back I tried to swing her off gently but the damn leprechaun just wouldn't give so I flung through her so hard she went through the kitchen wall _again _and landed in the shower. Started teleporting the shards of glass of the mirror me and Star broke last night, _fighting, _towards me. I threw a ball of energy big enough to break it into tiny splinters and fall, I started to form an energy ball but Star came in the room. "Will you guys stop it?" Star screamed captivating energy bringing it the wind causing us to fly across the room; I couldn't even get mad at her though because she was right we had to fix this mess before Mr. Mii got here and tried to kick us out. "There is no more plaster and tile." Cosmic said looking in the emergency closet. We always did this sort of stuff bust holes in the wall then plaster it up, with heat vision the process was sped up a little bit more. (It pays to have best friends who are starlets) thinking about how low our funds were I knew what I had to do. As I got to the hardware store I started jogging in place to bring my speed up after a few seconds I was up to 80m/hr. I ran into the store grabbed tile and plaster but I when I got back home I saw it was no use of the stolen items, Mr. Mii was throwing our shit out. This wasn't the first time we got kicked out of a place but I sure as hell hope it'll be our last. It has always been us three Star, Cosmic, and I ever since Lone Star orphanage in diapers. We were the social outcast on the third star on Orion's belt. (We all weren't lucky like Kakkarot who got sent to nice planet with a nice grandpa)Mother sent me to a star so I could grow up like a normal Sayian. Starlets did a lot of hard-training as well along with strategy they also played "mind games" as well if you know what I mean; they were just a lot calmer than Sayians. My skin color would have raised eyebrows of who I am but not on a star. On Vegeta-sei my accent features such as my dark hair and eyes would have been normal but on a star that was just UN heard of. See the average Starlet had ebony skin, blue, red, or orange hair, with green, yellow or purple eyes, and was at 5ft6in. Even though Cosmic was a normal Starlet she had green hair and eyes and was 5ft even so they called her a leprechaun, which often led them getting their butts kicked. Star was a pretty starlet she had long aqua waterfall curls and sunny yellow eyes she was an outcast for two reasons her sister was the mean leprechaun and she talked fast. It's funny because as long as I can remember we've been planning to leave Third Star soon as we turned 18 that seemed like ages ago. Even though I only look 19 I'm really 26 same age as Kakkarot and his friends. Picking out where we were going wasn't that hard. I knew my home planet was blown up by Freiza so we couldn't go back. I also heard Freiza was killed by Kakkarot on a planet Namek, or something like that, and that my brother, Vegeta had become a resident of planet earth (it's a wonder the planet is still safe) and I knew our looks would not draw attention there, so it was settled planet Earth was our new home. I remember when I first heard about Kakkorot's victory it was the first time I changed to a Super Sayian; I was being bullied and taunted so bad I could not control my anger any longer and then a sudden power shock came to me where the bully was just in awe. My hair was a blank less white, my eyes jade green, and I was just glowing, I did away with the bully and was ready to take on Freiza. On my way on my ship thought the head mistress told me about it, I walked away so pissed I stayed in super Sayian form for the longest it took the longest for my hair go back all the way black. That was back when I was 15 (remember I age slower)and when I started sending dream messages to my brother, I never knew he couldn't remember me if I did I would've been less vague. "What the hell are we going to do now shit?" Cosmic said frustrated. I was thinking the same thing I just could not complain for the life of me I never knew how. "Maybe, we could go back to Venus" Star said thoughtfully. Hell No, I thought, I vowed I'll never set foot on that planet again. That was the planet we did a rest at for a couple of months after we left Orion, it was so country there. "Maybe my brother would let us stay at the capsule corps place I could even do some work with computers to stay there." Computers was the excuse, the real reason I brought that suggestion up is because I want to train like an actual Sayian. "Are you sure we're welcome to that privilege it's not like you have known him since forever" Cosmic said guessingly, "Because I would hate to go o that place and that man says no then I'll be forced to blow that bitch up" she continued, all I could do was laugh. That damn Leprechaun's attitude could almost pass for a Sayian's she is really cocky. I remember one time when I was googling my brother under "Prince" when I first got here and I got these images of a tan man in all purple singing about his darling Nikki under purple rain or something, and she said she could take him on in so many ways, then I showed her my real brother she still wanted to fight, I know I can say one thing about this leprechaun, she is feisty I think she and my brother get along fine. So I guess we might as well go and try making a residence of Capsule Corp. All we have to do is get past the sad bluenett at the door.


	3. Grr

_**Vegeta: ha ha ha you actually think those chicks would last the woman's attitude do you understand the fierceness of that woman's attitude.**_

_**MT: of course I do -_-**_

_**Vegeta: I mean the Woman is Bonkers**_

_**MT: Vegeta I don't think you ought to say that's **_

_**Vegeta: If the woman is Bonkers she's bonkers **_

_**Mysterious Voice: what did you say?**_

_**Vegeta: I said Bulma Briefs is bonkers she is completely nuts (cackles) seriously crazy**_

_***mysterious voice turns to Bulma***_

_**Bulma: Oh Really now**_

_**MT: Mad Tweety does not own anything but Cauli, Star, and Cosmic. Uh Guys can't we all just get alone.**_

(Bulma)

I can't believe these three chicks think they are going to walk in here and ask for my husband. The Brunette has the nerve to even say she is his sister. My husband is an only child for one. For

Two, they're black, and third he is an alien. How the hell am I supposed to believe that she is his sister? "Look if you don't leave this property soon I will call security or worse." I said in my best

Kickass stance. The shortest of the three started coming forward she had this green shocking hair that matched her even greener eyes she almost looked like an athletic leprechaun wearing

nothing but some Forest Green shorts and a rainbow tank. "You ain't said nothing but a word" she then started to pull her dangled rainbow earrings off and started to tie the cascade of green in a ponytail. What was it with this chick and rainbows, god she almost looks like a gay pride flag all those rainbows. I wonder if she thinks I'm supposed to be scared of an angry spectrum. I hate the fact that because I'm rich I'm supposed to be weak. If you think you can mess with Bulma Michelle Briefs you have another thing coming. The chick then jumped in the air so high it almost looked as if she *flew*. But it's impossible for her to fly, I mean it's not impossible, but it's impossible for her to know how to fly unless she is a martial arts expert but I didn't even see her get into a stance. "Cosmic that's enough; I believe it's a simpler way to show Ms. Excuse what you said your name was." The quietist of the three said he started to stare at me with these lemon colored eyes. "Bulma, but look I do not appreciate my husband's mistress telling me she's his sister. And furthermore I would not like for her to come in my office and home you're on my territory sweetheart. Stay on the sideline!" I said almost furious even though the chick can probably kill me I sure know how to work my mouth like I can back it up. Lemon Eyes started to giggle. "Ms. Bulma I can assure you none of us are your husband's mistress look at my friend over their do you see anything wrong with her appearance." she did head nod at the brunette while still holding on to the Leprechaun. I examined her appearance, she had Long jet black hair I guess I should not have called her a brunette, she wasn't that tall. She had a long dress on but what struck me as awkward was she had on a blonde fur belt. It was July so why would anyone wear a fur belt. Unless it wasn't a fur belt but a "Tail!" I was about to faint until Lemon eyes held me up with her curls. "What Are You?" I know it was a rude question but hell she didn't have a tail and the only exception to jet black hair of sayians was my son trunk and he was a demi with violet hair. "Why I and my sister Cosmic are starlets we weren't born on a planet at all but a star. That's where Cauli was sent to after the destruction of planet Vegeta" she said with a smirk. "Oh my goodness does he know he has a sister?" I asked hoping she'd say no. If Vegeta knew he had a sister why didn't he tell me sure we are not the traditional lovey dovey married couple, but damn he could have at least told a little about his little sister. "No, well yes, actually he found out today" "Good" I was really happy to hear that mean I did not have to really go over the edge because my husband did not trust me with the info that he has a younger sibling " So not to be rude or anything but did you have any special interest in coming to capsule corporation like money or something." I said trying to be as nice as possible I studied the one they called Cauli's face for what expressed uncertainty. "Bulma we need a place to stay, look we don't have any money but we do have skills I'm great with cooking, Star is excellent with kids, and Cosmic is good with technology. Please we won't be any trouble." she said in almost in one breath. But it was no big deal we had more than enough room. Plus, Vegeta could then get to know his sister and won't be the only so called sayian royalty. He'd have met his match...wait I don't think I can handle another Vegeta around here my two month old daughter already wines like him ,and yet she still can't talk so adding another Vegeta would probably drive me in sane just the thought of makes me want to...

*faint*

"Oh my goodness she is going down" said Cauli who arms I now rested in. I don't think I can get the energy to regain composure but yet I keep sliding down. "call my husband" I tried to say but it most likely sounded "ca me Hubbard" I just really felt like being in husband's at that time I don't care if we argue every day after this he is the only one who can make me completely secured.

(Vegeta)

As I'm training in the GR I Get message that my wife fainted in the lobby. Even though me the woman are constantly arguing with each other I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was gone. Racing up the stairs _(I don't take elevators they are too long) _ I notice some starlets Ki it's been a while since I've been in a starlets presence, when I was working for freiza was the first and last time I met a starlet. But their energy is just something that standout. As I stomped the last step in the lobby I notice my wife was in the hand of Cauli, my recently met younger sister. "what happened" I asked demandingly the sunshine eyes looked at me with a smirk she think Cauli's is going to be just as arrogant as you but really even those who were just raised starlet can't really achieve being a jackass" she smirked at me Cauli must have been raised on a star the power level now makes sense "give her to me Cauli" I almost barked the woman just looked like she needed me like I needed her. "Vegeta" she looked at me with the same dazed confused look she had this morning when I started training this morning. "What woman" I try to say in my most playful smile. "Take me up to our room" she said the started to doze off but then quickly woke up "Show the girls to their rooms" then she went right back to sleep. I brought her to the bed and laid her down so gently. I don't know what I'd do without her. I went back down stairs, to retrieve the girls. "okay guys follow me to your rooms" I led them up the three floors so quick I realized it's better to have someone than a weak and slow human following you "Here you guys can make your pick on who gets what room and do not worry they are sayian proof just try not rough house too much." I said with a knowing glare they were young and powerful females who lived with each other they probably try to break each other neck all the time.

(Star)

Vegeta showed us three rooms that linked together a pink room with plenty of roses around it, a green one with sports equipment in it, and a blue one with it that just had the most beautiful shades of blue in the universe next to my hair it had all types of bodies of oceans the look on Cauli's face look like she was thinking the same thing I was thinking, but no she cannot have it. I mean it's too spectacular to give up. We both set our bags down at the same time in almost the same spot. "Star you are just going to have to go in the pink room I can't stand the color and Cosmic is almost settled in that green one" she said she had a point but oh well I wanted that blue room "I don't care Cauli my dear what you can't stand this is my room if you have anything to say solve it with your fist" with that I punched the wall it was a good punch but it didn't make a whole I guess he wasn't kidding when he said sayian proof. Cauli then ran into me with her head which pushed me out the door in to some of most delectable sweetie cake I ever seen. "Are you okay "the ice cream sundae said. " Oh why yes I am my name is Star and who might you be" I scanned over his whole entire figure he had lavender hair, blue eye sexy mouth it almost could be missed how good he was built was but I saw it. Cauli then shifted her gaze to the sundae "Trunks" she said with an overwhelming smile. The sundae looked at Cauli "yeah Tee Cauli it's me, when did you start making live in the flesh appearances" he said gleefully. Are you kidding me!

_**Mt: So wat do ya think please review cuz I realyl want to know to that anonymous viwer thanx I know it didn't seem like it but you made me want to update**_

_**But the sad news I might not up date till the twentieth I'll finally be free for the summer but if I get more than ten reviews including previous ones excluding my own then I'll update as soon as possible **_

_**-MadTweety**_


	4. WTH

_**MT: So… Vegeta how did you like the last chapter**_

_**Vegeta: (yawn) it was okay except you forgot one thing **_

_**MT: What is it my spikey haired vegetable**_

_**Vegeta: DON'T CALL ME THAT **_

_**MT: *Shudders* what did I forget**_

_**Vegeta: The weakling Table **_

_**MT: Oh Veggie I didn't forget about Tarble in my own mind your still keeping that secret**_

_**Vegeta: DO NOT CALL ME THAT EIETHER!**_

_**MT: Oh shut up and do the disclaimer **_

_**Vegeta: Mad Tweety does not own any thing not DBZ DBGT or even DB**_

_**MT: You forgot the character that's appearing in this chapter and so on for the future**_

_**Vegeta: what new character**_

_**Mt: Hint. Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta, Veggie Veggie Veggie Veggie. V V V V**_

_**Vegeta: What**_

_**MT: That's my hint**_

(Cauli)

I got the blue room ha ha-ha-ha. This room was meant for my presence. Star thought she was going to win. She is the object of a Michael Jackson song she can't win. Speaking of Michael Jackson I need to get another one of his albums on my MCapsule because right now he is the truth. Ever since I came to earth I was intrigued by their music. All of it from the group Green Day, to the group Jackson 5, from the artist known as Prince, to the self-proclaimed bitch Avril Lavigne all of it is just so interesting. I mean the way they got higher than the sky just using their voice makes me excited. When I was looking for my brother I kept searching Prince and I kept getting this little tan man in purple so I viewed the videos under his name and when I heard it I just felt sexy ,connected ,and fulfilled all at once. It was freaking amazing all the stuff I can find on the website . I had even gone insane enough to go rob a bank for a MCapsule it was like a portable music carrier with the limit of 2000 songs. Why wouldn't I get it?

Realizing that I needed a scrunchie I went to Star's room. I hope she isn't still mad at me for using my nephew from the future to distract her. But I knew she was a sucker for lavender and any other red hue type color that's why it is best for her to have pink and I have the blue room. Approaching the room I saw her on the bed reading. "Star…Star...Star" I said in a sing song way she was still ignoring me so I jumped on her bed. Still ignoring me she rolled over and turned her face to the opposite wall and that's why I sat on her I know she can't ignore me now. "Get off me bitch" she gave up and said .Perfect now she can talk. "Are you going to give me what I want "I said trying to force all my weight on her stomach. "What the hell is it you want?" she said in an exasperated voice. "I want all your money and a scrunchie but I'll settle on a scrunchie." I said easing up. She was getting up to get the scrunchie. "I just have one question how does your nephew know who you are and what does he mean 'real life appearance' huh" I knew she was going to get that question. I never told anybody but when I ran away after the first time I changed into a super sayian I met a tourist from another planet which the people specialized in manipulating other's dream. I befriended the tourist and he taught me this power it was more than energy to throw it was soul. With this special gift I contacted my brother but being the brat I am instead of searching for him all the way I made him search for me, but I also used the gift to contact my nephew. As I told Star, how I was able to contact Trunk she looked at me with anticipation. "Cauli I want to learn how to do it" she said excitedly. I wish I could have taught others this gift but I can't I swore I wouldn't tell anyone how to do it. The man said the only reason he taught me was because he was dying in a couple of days. "I can't it's a secret to others who weren't of that race." She gave me an understanding look. That's what I like about my friend even though she really wanted to learn this gift when I said it was confidential she backed off. "So do you like my nephew" I said changing the subject. "Well I think he's hotter than a hot fudge sundae with fries fresh out the grease" she said grinning at me. "Dark room material, Chick" I said laughing. "Dark room material" she replied.

"Come on let's go train in the gravity room I really want to train like a real sayian ...c'mon get yo ass up and come spar with me." I said getting out the bed. She glanced at me then at her book. I knew what that look meant it's that " bro on the real I'm reading" look. Rolling my eyes figuring I might as well ask Cosmic she'd never let anything stop her from a good fight. "Yo Cos I bet I can tear your head in 300 times this gravity" I said with a smirk "Tell me where the gravity room is and bring your wallet" she smirked as she jumped out the bed, going towards her dresser, I guess she is already fully unpack ,I'll get back to my bags later. When I went into my room I saw my eight year old nephew asleep on my bed he kind of reminds me of Tarble the way he sleeps ,so harmless. Unlike the rest of the brood Tarble our middle brother was exiled from planet Vegeta because he was weak and that simply meant he had to go. "Trunks sweetie, get up" I whispered in his ear. He still didn't get up so I let him stay. Hearing Cosmic coming up the hall way forced me to get dress. Throwing on my blue shorts and white shirt I hurry up outside my door. "You ready to get your ass beat" Cosmic sneered. Doing a quick smirk I said "Nah I'm ready to beat some ass". "Do you even know where the gravity room is. " Cosmic said thinking. I knew where it was because I saw it when were on our mini tour. "Yes, little one." She growled when I said that. Hilarious! Walking to the gravity room Cosmic and I noticed this most seductive voice that belonged to a boy with hair as black as mine, eyes darker than onyx, and an attitude that can make you bow for mercy but at the same time be his best friend. "Who are you guys, I never seen you around before." He said reaching out his hand. "I'm Cauli and this is my friend Cosmic, may I ask who you are" I said returning the favor reaching out my hand. "I'm Gohan an fr…" "Helllllllooooo doctor" Cosmic said talking for the first time since we saw him. "Cosmic let him speak" I said in almost a chastising voice. "I'm sorry this is our first night here staying with my brother and his family we were just wondering where the gravity room is so we can train." I continued. Gohan looked confused at this "I didn't know Bulma let employees in the gravity room let alone their relatives." He said. I had to chuckle at this. "No Vegeta is my brother and Bulma is my sister-N-law but I'm still not quite sure who you are and if we are related or not." I said in between giggles. Gohan really started to freak out at my statement; it was like his eyebrows were doing somersaults.

"Vegeta has a sister are you kidding me… I mean …wait no… I'm sorry are you a sayian" he stuttered like it was so impossible to have another sayian on earth. "I am she's not "I said pointing at Cosmic. "Okay I'm sorry I'm only a demi sayian. I thought my father and Vegeta were the only full bred sayians left." He said. "Your Father is a sayian" I said shocked. "Kakkarot is his father" I heard Vegeta say from behind me. "Are you serious bro…Kakkarot is somebody's dad" I said quizzing. My goodness that's really a shocker because his son looks at least a year younger than me has living on a star really slowed my aging process down that bad. I can't believe it I'm only two years younger than Vegeta and he looks to be thirty-five ,me on the other hand looks as if I'm 19. This shit is making me so fucking angry I can't think straight. "Damn Cauli your hair is starting to stick up, Oh my goodness it's turning white… Cauli calm down" Cosmic said. "Leave her alone in Super Sayian mode she needs to learn how to work her energy in that mode." Vegeta said. I understood what he was saying it was like the anger I had made me feel somewhat more powerful. "Show me the G.R."

_**MT: hidey hoe fan fiction I know I said you have to wait to the twentieth but I really got bored and updated so plz tell me how you feel in a review. I'll make my best friend sing for you and trust she'll do it**_

_**LOVE PEACE AND SUSHI**_

_**-Mad Tweety**_


	5. Trunks new friend

_**MT: Okay I'm tired of talking about grown people in this chapter it's all about Trunks day at school**_

_**Trunks: seriously my own chapter **_

_**MT: Yep a chapter just for you **_

_**Trunks: I am so honored whippeee**_

_**MT: Are you being sarcastic**_

_**Trunks: of course not**_

(Trunks)

Ms. Banks, our house keeper and chef, made good a lunch today it had everything. Ice cream, chocolate cake, pizza, lobster tails, french-fries, tater-tots, sushi, noodles, dim sum, gingered pork, jerk chicken, macaroni and cheese, hotdogs, and nachos were included in my meal I can't wait for lunch. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water. I actually wonder if Goten might let me have a piece of taco for some nachos. Goten is my best friend we've been best friends since diapers. Most adults want to separate us because they say we are too mischievous together whatever that means they're wrong though all we like to do is play pranks on people.

"Students I'll like for everyone to bring attention to the front I would like to introduce you to our newest student Stewart Gilligan Griffin" Ms. Trust my second grade teacher said, she was grasping a kid who had a weird shaped head's hand. "Ms. Trust why does his head look like a football, and how come he still has a teddy bear isn't he a little too old for that" said Olga the class bully she thought she was superior because she had only one eyebrow ,I wonder who told her she was cute, but I also know she likes Goten. "Look pig who told you may address me or Rupert" the new kid ran up and slapped her and said. It was really funny how he slapped her; the new kid definitely had to sit by me. "Say new kid come over here" I called out he looked at Olga spat on her and then came to sit by me. "Sup the name is Stewie" he said "My name is Trunks" I replied after that we talked every minute of the class until lunch. When that wonderful bell rung I ran to the cafeteria to the table in the back since it's so close yet so far. This is Goten and I favorite table, we even have enough room to let Stewie sit with us. "Stewie come over here with us" I said motioning my arm over "Uh Trunks what do you mean come sit with _us_". He said looking confused. "Oh me and my friend Goten usually sit here by our self but you seem okay but what do you have for lunch" I said." Oh Lois made me and Rupert a huge lunch with 2 pbj sandwiches and a carton of milk and a chocolate bar whoa I'm going to pig out today" he said gleefully. "Oh My Gosh does your mom starve you "I said. Mom often told she would only give me one peanut butter and jelly but I just thought it was a threat. "Stewie you can have some of my cake and my pizza" I said sadly I couldn't let the kid starve. "Hey trunk who's the kid with the teddy bear" Goten said coming to the table. "Oh this is my new friend Stewie" I told Goten he gave a look of questioning unto a mischievous one "Do you like to fight?" he said to Stewie. "Yeah but I only fight with my hands when I have to deal with a beast like that insufferable Olga but I use gadgets mostly homemade like this one." Stewie pulled out a ray gun out his lunch box t looked like something that belonged in mom's lab. "Wait Stewie you built that!" I said shocked "My mom builds stuff like this but hers is a bit more complicated than this how did you do it." I continued. "Well like all my other projects it starts off as a see and say toy you wouldn't believe what I had to do to get it working right like the time I wanted to kill Justin Bieber.

*Cut away clip*

Justin Bieber: And I was like Baby baby baby oo

{Stewie jumps out the bowling ball machine}

Stewie: I finally got your ass this is for making Olivia leave me

{Shoots ray gun but a three year old girl jumps in front Bieber taking the shot}

Stewie: Why...

3 year old: {crying} cuz I love him and I'm his girlfriend

{Bieber stands their shocked}

{3 year old girl then gets up and suddenly appears 30}

Stewie: what the hell bro why is it an aging gun dammit

{Stewie throws gun on the ground}

Bieber: What the hell I mean he caught my hair man and now I have pubes why do I have pubes. What the fuck!

*end cut away clip*

"Wow does your mom know you do this" I said looking curious Goten looking even more eager than I. "Well who cares what that vile woman knows that bitch know who to play with" he said rather angrily "wow if I would have said my mom was vile she would have hit me upside the head with a frying pan. Then she would have told my brother not to teach me how to fly and I really want to learn how to fly." Goten said whining the truth for both of us. "Well that's understandable my mom would probably do something similar if only she listened. I'm the youngest and my siblings' shortcomings overshadow my actual intelligence not to mention my dad is actually mentally challenged. That's why I have Rupert he knows I'm smart and gives me a lot of attention." Stewie said seriously and held his teddy bear tighter. "Well guess what Goten my aunt Cauli is actually here in real life she's at my house I can't for you guys to meet we can do all types of things now" I said changing the subject. "Really how does Vegeta like having a little sister" Goten said biting a taco. "The man is ecstatic he finally has someone who is as strong as him and is not as bossy. And then you should see Star, that's one of Cauli's best friends, Star is so cool she is so calm she just sings all day even when she fights she just sings. She has blue curls that are a little bit darker than moms and pretty yellow eyes that look just like sunny side up eggs." I said scarfing my food. "And Cosmic she's shorter than my dad she has-""wait does she have straight neon green hair and wear a lot of rainbows" Goten interrupted me. "Yeah how do you know her." I asked him. "For the last two days she has been with Gohan always sparring" he said looking upset. "What's worse is she going to go to the same school as him and everything."

**Ok I know it has been long time since I last updated. In fact I told I was going to update 2months and 3 days ago but this short chapter was really hard for me to write I don't know why but yes I am already two graphs in next chapter so plz leave a review and again **

_**LOVE,**_

_**PEACE,**_

_**&SUSHI**_

_**-**__**Madtweety**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mt: Well I was playing around with the thoughts in my head some might say I have ADD but others might say I get high to much (which I don't get at all unless you call the natural one I have) I just think my mind just wants to have fun. But any ways I was thinking about the herb marijuana (aka weed, pot, Mary Jane, etc.) and realized the effects it can have for you. The paranoia it brings which really means you are way more alert, the calming affect it has on your mind, and the munchies. Well I was thinking this is really like a good fighting tool, I'll explain more through my characters in this chapter. So what do you think Vegeta? **

**Vegeta: you smoke too much reefer**

**Mt: -_- just do the disclaimer**

**Vegeta: the yippee over here doesn't own anything but the sayian version of the powerpuff girls **

**MT: I don't smoke and how dare you call my girls powerpuffs I'm going to tell Bulma**

(Star)

"So when are we going to start training" I asked Cauli. "I'm going to ask Cos she said she found the earth version of star dust". On Orion, Stardust was the herb we rolled in paper, smoked, and then train I wonder how this earth version is going to respond in comparison to star dust. "Whats it called" I asked, Cauli looked at me with a greenish glare an after effect of going super sayian she still has problems turning off the effects all the way off like everybody else even her hair is still white at the tips. "She says it's called marijuana, but most people call it weed" she said in a chipper voice she used to love to smoke I used to call her a dust bunny because she smoked so much. "Okay so where is and Gohan" those two have pretty much joined our trio and making it a quintet since we have been going to school a week ago. Orange Star Senior High would never have been a place I would have imagined to be in. Even though we still had school in Orion I couldn't stand it and when Bulma suggested it I was against it. I refused to be the weird girl out on this planet a "fair" beauty is someone with blonde hair and blue eyes and I was the exact opposite of that. Literally, I have the eyes of lemon and hair of water. What's funny is I truly I don't give a flying fuck about those weak whiney earthlings. I just don't want to be in that bitch. I want to read and train, not look at these muscle headed Neanderthals that pass off as fries on this planet. I guess it isn't that bad, seeing as how I know everything that the teacher is talking about, I graduated a year ago, and so does everyone else so all we do is talk about people.

"You guys ready I got the green" Mirari said excitingly, I thought Cosmic had the dust and what he does mean by _green?_ "Where's Cos I thought she had the dust "Cauli said confused. "Oh she went to the store and to go get Gohan she'll be here in 10" well that's a relief but why does have it if it's so illegal just because his mom is Bulma Briefs doesn't mean he is above the law. "Mirari, are you serious just because your mother is the C.E.O. of Capsule Corporation doesn't mean you get to do what the hell you want, I for fact know that, that stuff is illegal on earth so why the hell do you have position of it so easily, this planet gets on my nerves, if your family has enough of currency you own this bitch. Ugh, these stupid earthlings." I said getting hot. "Calm down Star, no, just because my mom is practically owns this town doesn't mean I'm above the law but because I go to high school and known I can get it real quick. Almost every student smokes weed, you just have to know how to sneak it, and please don't get any louder or you going to alert Vegeta while he is on Mercury, I get high almost every week so if I take a drug test I'm through." He said grabbing me by the waist damn he is lucky I like him or else he would have been dead, like before his hand even touched me "Shut the hell up" I said easily and chuckled he laughed as well.

(Cosmic)

"There's a stranger in my bed, There's a pounding my head ,Glitter all over the room, Pink flamingos in the pool, I smell like a minibar ,DJ's passed out in the yard, Barbie's on the barbeque, There's a hickie or a bruise "I sang loudly flying to Gohan's, this is my shit who the fuck doesn't like Katy Perry I mean she is out of this world "Pictures of last night, Ended up online, I'm screwed ,Oh well ,It's a black top blur ,But I'm pretty sure it ruled" still singing loud as hell when I landed at Gohan's door. "Last Friday Night, Yeah we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots think we kissed but I forgot" sang Goten just as loud as me so I decided to challenge him "Last Friday night yeah we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bar so we hit the boulevard" he gave me a look of challenge accepted" Last Friday night we went streaking in the park skinny dipping in the dark then had a ménage a trios" oh yeah "Last Friday night yeah I think we broke the law always say we're going to stop-op whoa-oh-oah" I still don't think he got the picture so I'm going to keep going "This Friday night do it all again this Friday night do it all again" The little booger was singing in unison with me. "How do you know that song?" we said in unison again "she is going to be my future wife" Goten said. "You wish she is all mine" I retorted. he stuck his tongue out at me ever since I been hanging out with Gohan the little crumb snatcher has been giving me hell he is nice to Cauli and Star but to me he is the freaking exorcist, he thinks I'm trying to his big brother from him I guess, but hell Gohan needs to hang out with the opposite sex sometimes and someone his own age at that. "Where is Gohan" I said impatiently. "He is in his room talking to mom" he said and stuck his tongue out again. "Chi- Chi is here oh good I hope she cooked" I love Chi-Chi's food I mean its just delicious and tongue pleasing. She needs to teach me how to cook oh my goodness the food gives me an orgasm just thinking about it. I mean last week I took Gohan's lunch and made him eat mine because of the scent I actually lust after Chi-Chi's food. "Chi-Chi I'm home" I said like they use to do on the old 50's sitcom. "Hey sweetie I just made a pie for you and the rest of the girls you all are such sweet little girls." she said with a smile I love this woman she is always happy.(A/N Lol I know the irony in this statement)"Chi -Chi you are talking about each right because if it's just one they not getting it and what kind it is.. you know what never mind because you can make a dirty sock pie and it'll taste yummy" I said half-jokingly I was serious about that pie "Oh dear you are so funny I hope my grandchildren take their humor after you" I'm stunned. "Mom!" Gohan whined he just saved me because I have nothing to say." Why did you have to do that now she has nothing to say I mean she is just speechless wait I could get use to this" he continued. I shoved him in the face how dare he get used to me not talking. "oh I'm sorry Chi-Chi just the words of me having kids is a thought for me to freeze up and fall out, I personally think not having conceived a baby reward is not having to watch kids" I said getting out the trance. Gohan doesn't know I'm going to kick his ass as soon as we finish _smoking _Oh shit "I totally forgot! C'mon Gohan we are late" I stated loudly. "Bye Chi- Chi we are going to see you later probably tomorrow seeing as we are starting so late" I grabbed Gohan and pulled him up in the sky I was supporting him while we were flying for the first second because he couldn't get his balance.

(Cauli)

They need to hurry the hell up. I want to see if this can make my power go up higher than ever without my hair sticking up. I'm looking like storm lately with this white hair. "Hey guys" Cosmic said landing, about fucking time. "Who has the snacks" Cosmic said she always ready to eat. "I got them, it is just chips candy and pie with abundance" I bought that this morning now I'm just sitting here waiting on them. " you do the honor" Gohan said with a smile. I watched grind it then sprinkle it on the paper rolling it very carefully making sure it stuck when he licked it. "Light it up" passed the joint to Gohan he took it and lit it up puffed it two times and passed it to Cosmic she did the same and passed it to Star she followed the rhythm as she passed it to me I did the same thing and passed it to , and we kept at that rhythm until it was gone. We laughed at everything like the fact that hair is purple and Cosmic is short and reminds everybody of a leprechaun. "Oh my gosh, look at Cauli's eyes they look like Christmas" said giddily. "Wow they actually do red sclera and green iris woo" Cosmic said. "… wait me to kmsl" she continued. "Wow you guys c'mon its time to train" I said breaking the mood, I really wanted to test my limits. Cosmic was the first to stand up she was just as rowdy as me. " Okay you ready" she said looking more determined as ever with a laugh. "Yeah" I said. she sprouted out and to the untrained eye it would have looked as if she multiplied she was coming full force at me so I stuck out my fist in one swift move and caught her off guard and landed it in her stomach. she went down for a second. While still on the ground she kicked me in the shin with her right leg using her left to kick me in the back. Falling, I made sure I landed on her she then slid me on the floor I blasted a ki sending me the opposite direction and kicked her in the face. After kicking her in the face I got up still wounded in the back I held it and rubbed it and I felt Cosmic running towards me but it was to late by the time I turned around she already hit me in my face falling back I kicked her in her jaw then doing a hand sprint to hold myself up, seeing she landed on her feet I immediately got on mine. "Are you yet holding on " she said smugly, "The question is, are you?" I replied even more smugly. "whoever lands the next hit wins" she said I nodded. We went to each other full speed dodging each others hits. for what felt like 2 hours we kept at this. then finally one blink on her part I got it.

(M. )

I never seen any thing like it even when Vegeta was fighting Goku I didn't see any thing like it. And they're not even close friends like these two are. Even afterwards these two hugged instead of shook hands. I never thought I'd see females fight like that and still like each other. Wow! "All right whose hungry" screamed all three girls. "what happened to the chips and candy" I said. "we ate them silly now whose going to feed me" Star said. "I'm not" I said ass holish. "and why the hell not" she said angrily "because I don't want to" I replied coolly, she hit me with a pillow "shut the hell up" she said . "I'll go get the food soon as yall hand up some cash" Cosmic said. we handed up the cash, and she was gone.

**30 minutes later**

(Gohan)

"Cosmic just got into a fight with one of Hercule's students"

_**Hello Fanfiction, hows it hanging, please review and all bla blah **_

_**LOVE,**_

_**PEACE,**_

_**& SUSHI**_

_**-MT**_


	7. ByeUntil next time

Dear Readers,

I know it's been a while since I updated, but I wanted to let you know I will not be continuing this story. It's kind of hard for me to continue this without being malicious to a character, a main one at that. I have written two chapters since the last time I updated but it doesn't complete the story so I'm not sure about posting it. The reasons are:

I have lost the inspiration for one of my original character as a friend

Somebody took my idea/ Character which kind of pissed me off

And I can't find a way to end it without being a bitch.

But anyways I started a new story Called Green Days on the Daria Archive

Well for the final time on this story

Love

Peace

&Sushi,

Madtweeety


End file.
